


Choose your Vice

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Sometimes, the choices you make are made for strange reasons.





	Choose your Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).



It is his team's time to rest. On the other side of the courtyard, another group comes running, Blake finds his mind wandering to the other new entrants' long legs and strong thighs.

"Wanna fag?” His roommate sags down on a stone next to him and Blake's face briefly expresses unmitigated horror.

"No!" he says a little too forcefully, before he sees the pack. "No thanks," he amends, cursing his clumsiness.

Not wanting to come off as a goody-two-shoes, but fearing in the end that slurs will get to him, Blake uses his next pass to buy a pipe instead.

 


End file.
